


all we have is love

by lemondaes



Series: dusk till dawn [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chef Mingyu, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Marks, Music, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Recording, Romantic Soulmates, SeokSoo, Sequel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, meanie if you squint, minor jeongcheol, seoksoon are besties, singer seokmin, soonhoon as the otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondaes/pseuds/lemondaes
Summary: jisoo and seokmin grow up again through seokmin's eyessequel to 'on purpose'





	all we have is love

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> lowercase intended  
> this can be read as a stand alone fic too, but i suggest you read the first fic first  
> edit: sorry, no new chapter :(  
> but, I have made a playlist for this fic! It’s on deezer and is called ‘dusk till dawn series’! Link below? http://www.deezer.com/playlist/4207099122  
> Sorry it’s on deezer and I just realised I sort of based this whole fic on the song NYLA by black bear?? Completely unintentional!

seokmin believes in soulmates. he always has, even when he was a little child. his mother didn’t have a mark (it was unusual, but still sometimes it happened) and even though his father did, they had fallen in love and he didn’t care. it was so romantic, and seokmin loved it. one day, he wanted someone who he could call his own and they could be soulmates.

 

luckily for him, aged 5, he makes a really good friend. his name is jisoo hyung, and he’s smiley and softly-spoken. they first met in the park, and for days afterwards seokmin demands to go back to see jisoo hyung. even though there is a two year age gap, seokmin doesn’t mind and rather likes being younger.

 

when seokmin is 9, jisoo heads off to middle school. seokmin’s never realised how he didn’t fit in without jisoo by his side and he knows that without him, he doesn’t have any friends. so seokmin is lonely for these two years, desperately trying to catch up with jisoo. 

 

finally, seokmin turns 11 and they’re reunited. seokmin doesn’t tell jisoo that he had to beg his parents to let him go to the same school as jisoo and almost ran away from home. he’s sort of sad to see that jisoo has made two new friends called seungcheol and jeonghan, who seem like really cool people, but he’s glad that jisoo takes care of him and spends a fair share of his time around seokmin.

 

then, seokmin is 13 and jisoo has left to high school with seungcheol and jeonghan. it’s not as painful this time because now seokmin has mingyu. mingyu is tall for his age, and oddly clumsy. he’s got pointy canines that protrude when he smiles and it’s oddly endearing. he’s fun and seokmin likes to be around him. they’ve become firm friends, and mingyu knows that jisoo and seokmin are the dynamic duo. inseparable, mingyu used to tease, almost stuck at the hip.

 

seokmin soon turns 15 and joins jisoo in high school. they have a blast together and seokmin is happy to help jisoo enjoy his senior year. he’s introduced to two more guys, both a year older, called jihoon and soonyoung. they’re sweet, and seokmin instantly gets along with soonyoung. he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

 

it doesn’t matter that jisoo is 17. it doesn’t matter that soon jisoo will know who his soulmate is, and seokmin might not be as important to him anymore. seokmin’s biggest fear has always been being left behind. he knows, rationally, he won’t be left behind as he’s still got mingyu, who has gotten significantly taller, and now he’s got soonyoung and jihoon too. seokmin just wants jisoo.

 

seokmin is 16 and jisoo gets his soulmate mark. they are white orchids, on his collarbone. even though jisoo doesn’t confide in him, he can tell jisoo is slightly upset that jeonghan and seungcheol have already found each other. he knows that jisoo wants to find his soulmate and even tries to help but jisoo keeps pushing him away. seokmin hopes that this isn’t how their friendship dies. 

 

jisoo has gone to university. he’s studying english literature and seokmin has never been more proud of his hyung. he’s sad to see him go, and he definitely does not mention to him that the course seokmin wants to take is all the way on the other side of america. he won’t get in anyways, so it doesn’t matter. 

 

then, seokmin turns 18 and everything goes wrong. somehow, he gets an offer at his prestigious music school and his parents obviously want him to take it. he does, but that meant leaving jisoo hyung. he could barely imagine his life without his best friend and having to spend years away from him seemed impossible. he’s proud and happy he got an offer and even after accepting, he spends the first few nights contemplating and occasionally crying. mingyu comes over a few times to comfort him and make soup for him, which is nice. mingyu is also going with him so at least it’s not that scary.

 

breaking the news to jisoo is horrible. it’s the worst thing that seokmin has ever done and just seeing jisoo’s face was enough for seokmin to feel his own heart shatter. he could tell that jisoo was trying to hold himself together and it hurt them both.

 

if he thought breaking the news to jisoo was bad, waving goodbye at the airport is almost impossible. all seokmin wants to do is jump into his arms and never leave. but, rationally, he knows that will never happen and he’s forced to endure the pain. jisoo standing there, tears trailing down his cheeks and obvious longing in his eyes, was so heartbreaking yet beautiful at the same time. seokmin tears himself away, one broken look thrown behind his shoulder, and he’s on the plane.

 

soon he’s been put into a dorm and he meets many more people. mingyu is not too far away so they often meet up. he rooms with jihoon for his first year. jihoon is nice, but he’s far too neat and seokmin can barely do anything in their flat without jihoon breathing down his neck. it’s hard, the excessive vocal training and quick assignments on performance, but seokmin loves it so much. it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. he does text jisoo once every week and he doesn’t forget about his hyung. he still misses him dearly, but he’s working on not letting it get in the way of everything.

 

seokmin does have a mark. it’s white orchids, the exact same as jisoo’s. suddenly he realises. he and jisoo were genuinely soulmates. meant to be. life long partners in crime. 

 

somehow, seokmin forgets to tell jisoo about this vital fact, too busy being buried under new assignments. he’s 20 now and growing as an artist and now he finally understands. he wants to be a performer, he wants to record songs and sing to sold out venues. this year, jihoon moves away (luckily) and seokmin gets a first year called hansol who wants to become a rapper. they become firm friends and seokmin doesn’t know whether it’s good or bad that he’s found someone who’s messier than him. 

 

mingyu is still by him. he’s growing into an amateur chef, perfecting pastries at school. seokmin goes over to his place every sunday to nab a few cakes and chat. mingyu often has a new girlfriend or boyfriend and seokmin wonders whether or not he should tell jisoo they’re soulmates. he doesn’t want to disrupt jisoo though, because jisoo’s probably happy without him. 

 

seokmin actually went on a few dates. it’s always short because it never works out. he’s probably ought to be guilty that he’s kinda leading them on, already knowing who his soulmate is. seokmin can’t bear to date anyone else knowing that he’s jisoo’s. he instead focuses on his career. he wants to make a name for himself and/or some money  and then fly back for jisoo.

 

halfway into his second year, he’s offered a recording deal. he so excited and happy that he whisks mingyu and hansol and jihoon off into a club and they party, celebrating seokmin’s success. finally, he thinks, finally i’m getting somewhere. all of this won’t be for nothing. he ends up being dragged home by hansol, too drunk to mutter anything understandable (he is told next morning by hansol that he kept mumbling ‘jisoo hyung’. he ignores hansol, knowing that he’ll probably have to tell him sooner or later).

 

turns out, the deal was a bust. firstly, the label head was an absolute prick who was really rude to seokmin. then, the producer was unbearable and wanted seokmin to record a song which barely had any singing and was just edm. seokmin obviously didn’t want to, and that led to a massive fight. and just the cherry on top, he had to politely tell a random woman (who was apparently also signed with the label) to stop molesting him and back away. he told her that he had already found his soulmate (which wasn’t exactly false) and then she eventually left. seokmin was still thoroughly shaken and was pretty sure he had a lot of her red lipstick smeared across his face. he never wants to go back again.

 

after a week of moping in his dorm (their professor was away for a bit and just cancelled all the lessons), jihoon finally gave him a visit. stop being a big baby, he snapped, and get up. seokmin obeyed. i heard about your moping from mingyu and couldn’t bear to see you like this, he claimed, so I talked to the label head and got you out of the deal. they were a corrupt company anyways, jihoon said, eyes darting away, so it wasn’t worth the song in the first place. upon hearing this, seokmin launched himself at jihoon and knocked him over, laughing. he thanked him and promised that he would work harder in the future. jihoon, after then, sort of became a unofficial manager for seokmin.

 

later, when he turns 21, he and jihoon rent out a recording booth for a bit and play around on the effects. jihoon is spellbound by the advanced  equipment and seokmin just wants to be recording, mic in front of him. soon, the hour session becomes a weekly thing. it’s draining their funds, but this is their dreams and seokmin takes on another job to help pay the bills. it’s tough, working late into the night, but he doesn’t mind putting up with it in exchange for the precious hours in the booth. 

 

eventually, after an assignment, they write a song together. it’s sad and gorgeous and talks about a broken relationship and a lost lover. seokmin definitely does not think about jisoo as he writes it. he definitely does not think about all the pain and longing that he has felt for jisoo whilst channeling his bare feelings into the paper. and jihoon pretends he doesn’t notice, but seokmin’s words are so deep and truthful that they are obviously from first hand experience. they portray the raw emotion so well that even jihoon teared up reading it for the first time. 

 

they compose and compose and soon the song is finished. now the excitement. they spend ages and ages in the booth, recording and re-recording over and over. jihoon is a perfectionist and so is seokmin, so they spend ages on every detail. seokmin pours his all into this song. it’s his ode, his serenade to jisoo. this is for him.

 

once it’s finished, jihoon sends it off to lots of prospective labels. they face a long wait. by then, seokmin turns 22 and slowly moves through his education. he also meets chan, a bright-eyed boy who is striving to learn and become a sound producer. 

 

at 23, he graduates. it’s the best feeling ever. he’s ready to go back to jisoo, just to spend forever and ever with him but now that his career is finally getting off the ground, he can’t just abandon it in the early stages. jihoon goes over to visit his soulmate, soonyoung, and seokmin knows that he could’ve definitely tagged along and gone back to see jisoo. perhaps it’s better like this; won’t jisoo be more heartbroken after getting to spend a little time with his soulmate before seokmin takes off again? he can’t leave his beloved hyung twice in a lifetime. 

 

word has come back from the labels and one of them actually wants to sign him and release the song as an EP which means they want more from seokmin. he and jihoon celebrate and seokmin wonders if he hadn’t left jisoo, would he still get a recording deal? it doesn’t matter though, and seokmin and jihoon spends ages writing again and recording. this time, the process is a lot less painful and they release the album quickly after. as seokmin rounds up all his friends to celebrate, he can’t help but think about jisoo and about telling him the news.

 

next year, at 24, he’s completed another EP now, this one slightly happier than the last. he’s moved from being just a recording artist to playing small gigs on small stages. he loves the feeling of being on stage. he loves the adrenaline rush, the intense high and the tingly excited feeling afterwards. he’s living a never ending fantasy, and he couldn’t ask for anything more. maybe jisoo hyung by his side would be nice.

 

jihoon goes back to LA for christmas and tries to persuade seokmin to come with. it’ll be good for you, he claimed, to see jisoo and the others again. seokmin whines and tells him that his schedule is so full with performances that he couldn’t possibly just leave. secretly though, he knows that he’s just afraid to see them again. what if jisoo has moved on? what if jisoo is so angry at seokmin that he never wants to see him again? jihoon shrugs and asks seokmin to sign two copies of each of his CDs. a birthday gift, says jihoon, and seokmin carefully scribbles a few meaningless words in the back, something like ‘hi jisoo hyung, i hope you’re well! remember to stay warm and take care of yourself!’

 

jihoon stays super super long though, so seokmin gives up on trying to persuade the label to let him release something new. it’s become routine, working himself long into the dark of the night, staying up on only coffee and catching quick naps on car rides. now that he’s not working on anything particular. everything feels a bit empty. in other news, he’s moved in with hansol. they make a good pair, but they are incredibly messy and mingyu rarely comes over to visit anymore. in fact, he moved over with jihoon. the real reason is because of a job offer at a high-end restaurant, but seokmin can’t help but feel everyone is returning to their hometown and seokmin’s just too afraid to go.

 

he turns 25, and decides that he can’t keep moping. his schedule in new york for the next few weeks is clear, and he’s saved up enough money to fly back to visit jisoo. he forgets to tell hansol though, and hansol is left shouting behind him. “where are you going?” hansol cries. seokmin tugs his luggage away, spinning around quickly and flashing a bright smile at hansol. 

 

“i’m going to find jisoo hyung!” he beams, climbing into the taxi and setting off.

 

when he arrives in LA and meets up with the guys again, he’s mildly shocked. jeonghan and jisoo are married, mingyu found his soulmate and jisoo’s not there. when he turns around for some answers, everyone is trying to avoid eye contact and coughing into their fists awkwardly. “What,” he demands.

 

jeonghan speaks up, eyes glued to the floor. “you just missed him. his plane to new york just left.” seokmin feels his heart burst in happiness. his jisoo hyung hasn’t forgotten him, in fact, he cares so much that he went in search of him! suddenly, peals of laughter tumble from his lips. everyone stares at him, shocked, and it just makes it funnier.

 

“don’t you see? how ironic is that? i came here to find jisoo hyung and he went over there to find me!” seokmin wheezes out between giggles and soon the whole group is laughing. it feels good to laugh so freely and he’s so happy to be reunited with his friends again.

 

news is, jisoo hyung is coming back. seokmin lives with jihoon for a bit, and his soulmate soonyoung, and together (soonyoung and seokmin) they get up to lots of mischief. soonyoung hyung is super cool and fun and seokmin instantly gets along with him. they pull pranks on jihoon (until jihoon got so angry that he threatened to shave their hair off in their sleep, which is scary, even for jihoon. seokmin’s just surprised that he didn’t get angrier earlier. maybe because jihoon is all soft and cuddly and speechless around soonyoung, which seokmin has cooed so many times at.) so instead they leave little surprises in other people’s things (just like replacing seungcheol’s deodorant with cream cheese, a quick bit of  cling film to all of mingyu’s toilets when he goes to visit, soonyoung slipping post-it notes under everyone’s mouses at work and even covering jun’s car in tin foil when he was out). seokmin has never been happier.

 

also, jihoon hyung has managed to talk to a local bar owner who agreed to let seokmin perform a few songs in a week or so. jisoo hyung has returned but seokmin suddenly gets ambushed by tons of things to do so he’s busy. he lightly suggests that jisoo should come to the concert, not expecting him to accept. that will be the first time they’ve seen each other in seven years.

 

the concert generally goes smoothly. he starts off with his first song, the one he sort of wrote for jisoo. the crowd seem to enjoy it (he spots a few familiar faces, but not jisoo’s) and afterwards, as he’s getting some water, he hears some footsteps.

 

it’s jisoo hyung.

 

he spins around and barely has time to process what’s happening until jisoo springs into his arms. jisoo still smells like jisoo, and even though he’s grown, he’s still shorter than seokmin. everything about jisoo is so familiar and warm, and seokmin just wants to forget all the pain he’s been through. he pulls away slightly to stare down at jisoo and he remembers how beautiful jisoo really is.

 

“jisoo hyung,” he whispers, but jisoo hears him, nodding with a smile. “oh jisoo hyung,” the words are just tumbling out now, “it’s really you. do you know how much i’ve missed you?” seokmin can’t really remember how to function properly, let alone tell jisoo exactly how much he loves him. they hug again, and seokmin continues. “you changed so much, hyung, but you’re still my hyung.” seokmin is beating himself up. why didn’t they do this earlier? oh, jisoo doesn’t even know that they’re soulmates yet. his thoughts are interrupted by jisoo’s gentle voice.

 

“seokmin, i missed you so much.” he can feel jisoo running his hands up and down his sides, but he doesn’t care anymore. it’s really him.

 

“god, i’ve missed you,” seokmin sounds like a broken record player now, but those are the only words he can remember. 

 

“i love you,” jisoo gushes, and seokmin feels his heart melt and chest tighten. “i didn’t realise before, but i’ve missed you so much that i’ve noticed how empty i was without you. i love you and i want to be yours.” seokmin has nothing to say anymore, so he beams, trying to comprehend it all.

 

“i love you too hyung. i’ve loved you for a long time,” seokmin declares softly, before all his regrets come rushing back to him. “i should have never gone to new york in the first place, i should have stayed with you-” 

 

jisoo cuts off his rambling. “i’m glad you went to new york because i want you to pursue your dream,” jisoo looks up and there’s a glistening fondness in his eyes that seokmin can’t quite understand why it makes his heart beat so fast. 

 

he was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn’t realise how long they had been standing there until jisoo pulled him in by the lapels. their lips meet halfway and seokmin almost stumbles back in shock, before relaxing. jisoo’s lips are soft and gentle and it’s so passionate that seokmin feels overwhelmed by happiness. 

 

once he pulls away, he smiles softly. this is everything he’s ever wanted, right in front of him. his beautiful seokmin.

 

it escalates quickly and seokmin feels like the bar probably needs to shut down soon, so he gently pulls away and grins at jisoo, who looks so adorable right now. “take me home, hyung,” he asks softly and when jisoo grabs him by the hand, seokmin lets a wave of calm wash over him.

 

they make love back at jisoo’s place and seokmin didn’t think he could fall in love any harder but he did. seeing his jisoo hyung, wrecked and begging for him, cheeks flushed and whining, was enough for seokmin to know that he was everything that seokmin had ever needed. 

 

afterwards, they lay in bed, arms and legs tangled together under the sheets. he can feel jisoo snuggling into his neck and there’s so much he wants to talk about, but jisoo seems exhausted. he promises to have a long talk tomorrow and with that, jisoo dozes off. seokmin falls asleep not too long afterwards.

 

seokmin has always believed in soulmates. and now, he’s found jisoo, his perfect match. their story is far from being complete, but for seokmin, it’s enough for now. as long as he’s got jisoo, he’ll be alright.

 

{“seokkie, did you get milk like i asked you to?” jisoo shouts from the kitchen.

 

“whoops,” he hears. jisoo stifles a giggle as he hears the front door being opened and seokmin rushing out to grab some milk.

 

after their friends got over the initial shock, everything was fine and seokmin moved out of jihoon and soonyoung’s place (not without a dramatic goodbye from the two, including tears and a lot of excessive wailing from soonyoung. jisoo had never seen two grown men act so childish before, but he later realises that that was one of seokmin’s best traits.) and in with jisoo. they came up with ‘thursday date night’, which was basically when they went on a date every thursday. this week had been particularly stressful for jisoo so he didn’t want to go anywhere on thursday.

 

seokmin had been sad, of course, and had cancelled his reservations immediately. jisoo told him that it was alright - they could still go out but seokmin refused to budge, sternly telling jisoo that if he didn’t want to, they could do something else.

 

they spent the first half of the night baking cookies. chocolate chip, jisoo’s favourite. it took them way longer than expected as seokmin was basically useless in the kitchen, and it ended up in a food fight when seokmin jokingly threw flour at jisoo. jisoo, naturally, chuckled a handful of chocolate chips at him and then they ran around the kitchen, giggling and chasing each other. it was a complete mess, but jisoo was so happy.

 

after forcing seokmin to help clean up, the cookies were more or less fine and in the oven. obviously, you can’t have cookies without milk (but what if the person is lactose intolerant? seokmin had asked. jisoo rolled his eyes. soy milk then, he said) so he sent seokmin to go grab some. 

 

when the cookies were done (and kind of edible), they snuggled together on the couch, wrapped up in fuzzy socks and colourful blankets. peppa pig reruns played on the tv, and jisoo couldn’t help but laugh when he saw how engrossed seokmin was in it. what did i do to deserve someone like you, jisoo thought and he must have said it out loud as seokmin turned to him, surprised.

 

“you deserve a lot more than me, hyung,” seokmin replied. jisoo sighed.

 

“all i need is you,” he said, snuggling closer to seokmin and then smiling when he felt seokmin press a gentle kiss into his hair.}  

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. im back yo!!  
> 2\. i didnt want to repeat myself so i cut a lot of the bits at the end out but somehow managed to write almost 4000 words??  
> 3\. seoksoOOO  
> 4\. i'll probably write something meanie next tbh i'll be leaving this series for a bit  
> 5\. expect ages from me until i update btw  
> 6\. it took me ages to write trying to coordinate the timelines between the two fics  
> 7\. both have lowkey been inspired by sabrina carpenter's songs  
> 8\. now you get to re-live the fluff once again!!!


End file.
